ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/The Royal Tree and the Progenitors of Humanoids
So here's a question for everyone...why are nearly all the sentient races in the Ultra Series...humanoid, and in some cases human lookalikes? Now some of you may be saying...'budget' or 'suitmation', to which I say, leave the sarcasm to me. No I mean the internal, the in-universe reason for why so many races seem to be humanoid Well I assume you lot can read since you're here, but yeah I put forward the theory that it has to do with the tree. Now before we continue, let me make something clear. This theory operates on a particular set of presumptions. Firstly it presumes that much of the backstory and lore of the various universes have a great deal of similarities...because that's how they are typically portrayed. Multiverse Theory has been the series card for not having to be held down to previous events. Secondly, that the series is trying to be somewhat realistic...a few concepts aside, though to be fair, the Utra Series is more Science Fantasy like Star Wars. Back to The Tree So I think it's safe to assume, everyone's first thought was the Royal Tree, and I don't disagree with you. The tree is stated to be the source of all sentient life in the universe. It is more than implied, it is stated that when it scatters its fruit across the stars, where said fruit lands, produces sentient life, though more likely, it evolves animal life, like the Getter Rays (See Getter Robo) into sentient beings. Now since most races are humanoid, we can assume that this may be due to the effects of the Tree's light, or because somewhat humanoid animals were most likely to reach sentience from the intelligence boost. Now, here's a big question, a very important question that was never answered, never hinted at, never bothered to be ask...where did this thing come from? Now, there are other parts of this franchise whose origins are something of mystery, and a bit of myth, King's origins befuddle the mind. Noa is implied to have been born from a Supernova, which makes as much sense as using a stick of dynamite to spawn new life...but then again there's probably more to Noa's inception than is told or remembered, and Delaxion and Legend...are just old. Yet none of those guys who are held in a deific light are seemingly so integral to the functioning of the universe, as the Tree of Kanon. Even worse, the Tree seems to have a system to it. It has a self protection system in the form of the War God, and a reset button (that went AWOL) in the form of Queen Bezelb and her swarm. It does feel like the Tree was a system that was thought out and planned for ahead of its creation. If that is the case...who made the plans? Well, this seems like another concept which has been used several times in the Ultra Series. The Precursors/Progenitors Trope. The Precursors Now, this trope refers to a prior human civilization that modern humanity descends from, or a prior race being responsible for mankind's creation, or both. To a degree the Ultra fall into this trope, as they evolved from a humanoid species, and act as mankind's protective big brothers. However, they don't really meet the qualifications. Examples of this trope in the series are, the Super Ancient Human Civilization from Tiga. Nina's people from Ultraman Max, and any case of the Underground People gives the impression that civilization has existed on Earth for much, much longer than people think. In Ultraseven, the Robot Chief, also stated that mankind had long since spread across the stars. Now while those events are uncertain as to whether they were a dream event, the fact that it would have had to be a shared dream between Dan and two other people, makes that unlikely. So here we have an idea about why there are so many human lookalikes...they are human, or at least, they and the people of Earth share a common ancestor. Now that is an interesting an idea, but it seems to contradict that Tree and it seems as though it means the tree is responsible for the non-human sentient races. Now, how does this really relate to the tree? Well the answer should be obvious. I theorize that some incarnation of Humanity's ancestors, whether ancient humans or a precursor race like Nina's People, created the tree. Or perhaps, our use of the term 'human' is flawed, and the ancient civilization was genetically and anatomically somewhat different from humanity. Perhaps this is a case of them using the tree as a means of making more sentient races based on their own genetic profile. Long Story Short If someone did create the Tree, it was probably mankind's progenitors and possibly also why many of the races in the series are humanoid, and why we see so many human lookalikes. Category:Blog posts